The Clueless and The Heartless
by Mavis May
Summary: HIATUS! When Luffy moves to a new school, what awaits him there? Is he going to make a lot of friends, or will things just go horribly wrong because of strange outsiders? Implied LuffyxOC, possibly other pairings-rated T for now, rating may change.
1. Transfered

**-dodges bullets- I'M SORRY!!**

**I've been working on Meetin, all I can, but the ideas won't flow!! p_q I'm soooo sorry, don't kill me!! But.. but... This is something differenmt! different is good, right? Plus, I mader this a couple of months ago, and I wasn't sure whether I should keep it going or not... It's kinda a high school story... A drama... And a comedy... A DRAMADY!! -dodges more bullets- I'm sorry!! ;-; But... This is a new thing that I got an ideafor and it intruged me...**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece does not belong to me. It rghtfully belongs to Oda. -bows- But the little original characters of mine belong to me, if you would like to use any of them, please ask, before you intrude. Thank you for your time, and please R&R**

**NOTE: Thank you, siberia, for reading this for me at school, and encourging me to post this~ I never would have continued ths, or gotten the idea for Karin, if it weren't for you~ Lea loves you too!**

**Lea: Like hell I do.**

**Stop being mean, Lea. D:**

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy walked down the hallway by himself; he had just transferred to Grand Line High School and today would be his first day in the sophomore class. But… he had already missed first and second period, due to over sleeping. He figured he could say it was his brother's fault for not waking him up…

He looked at the card that held his schedule; first period, geometry, second period, theatre I, third, art I, and fourth Physical education. It seemed simple enough to him. He had some acting class this period he was supposed to be in, so he most likely wouldn't be having to do too much thinking.

He stopped in front of a pair of double doors leading to the auditorium where the class was. He slowly walked in, to see that only a small group of people were inside. From what he could tell, two girls, three guys, and a teacher. He saw a red-headed girl stare up at him, curiously, as she had dropped the book she was holding.

"Ah, Lea, are you okay?" the purple-headed girl beside her asked, bending over to pick the book up.

The girl, Lea, was silent as she and Luffy continued staring at each other. She tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Lea?" the other girl slowly turned her head to see what Lea was looking at. "Oh." That was all that came out of her mouth afterward. She shook her head, as she shoved the book into Lea's arms, and walked over to the teacher.

"What what? What'd I do?!" Lea snapped, glaring at the girl.

"Yowane-sensei, we have a new student," the girl said, as she tapped the teacher's shoulder. Yowane turned, then looked up at Luffy, and smiled.

"Oh, you must be Monkey D. Luffy! You're a bit late but… since it's your first day, I understand. Come over here and introduce yourself to the class!" Yowane said, waving her hand for him to come closer.

Luffy nodded, as he began to walk down the isle; he looked over the to her students as he did so. The red-headed girl, Lea, had opened her book back up, and began reading where she had left off. The purple-headed one had gone back over to Lea. The three boys were joking around and laughing; they hadn't even noticed Luffy, yet. Two of the boys had brown hair, and one had black hair and an oddly long nose. It wasn't too much longer till he reached the teacher, her smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll get everyone's attention," she mumbled under her breathe, as she turned to her students. "Everyone, listen up!!" she snapped, almost shouting, sounding angry. The three boys were immediately silent, and Lea snorted, as the girl looked about ready to slap her in the back of the head.

"Stop being an ass, Lea, no one likes you, already, stop trying to get on the new kid's bad side!" the girl growled, as she received a glare from Lea. Luffy couldn't help but want to laugh at the mischievous red-head.

"Much better. Okay, guys, I'd like for you to meet the new student," Yowane said, looking at Luffy with a smile.

Luffy grinned. "Hey! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!!" he exclaimed. Lea snorted again.

"Like the hell I care who you are, you can be Lucifer for all I care, I still wouldn't give a shit." Lea turned back to the book in her hands, as if she were truly in it, though she really wasn't.

"L-Lea, don't say things like that!!" Yowane snapped. This time, the girl really did smack Lea in the back of the head.

"Ow!! What'd I do, Karin?!" Lea snapped, glaring at the purple-headed girl.

Karin tried to imitate Lea's snort. "Nothing, I just felt like hitting you." Lea intensified her glare at this remark.

Luffy couldn't help but to laugh out loud at this. "You guys are weird!"

The long-nosed boy twitched noticeably at what Luffy had said.

"I-is that boy crazy?" he whispered to one of his friends. One of the other boys just shrugged.

Lea stared at Luffy than smirked. "I'm weird, huh?" She laughed. "Of course I am, other wise, I wouldn't be me!!" She then glared at him. "But don't speak about me like that. 'Nough said." And with that, she turned back to the book in her hands.

Yowane sighed. "Well, everyone else, ntroduce yourselves… I guess," she muttered, placing her face in the palm of her hand.

Karin smiled at Luffy; she was obviously a lot nicer than Lea. "I'm Karin, it's nice to meet you."

The long-nosed boy grinned, as he pointed to himself. "I am the infamous Usopp, the terror of this school!"

"No you're not. Stop lying, dumbass," Lea said bluntly, as she looked up at him. Immediately his knees began to shake.

"Y-yes ma'am." The other two boys laughed, as Usopp backed up a bit, to where he was behind them.

"Well, I'm Hiro. And this is my brother, Luke," one of the other boys said, as he introduced himself, then pointed to the other boy, as he said his name.

Luke waved a bit, but didn't say anything.

"So, welcome new student, blah blah blah, steer clear of seniors, blahbity blah, and don't get near Lea, she's a spawn of the devil, and will eat your soul." Hiro smiled, as he had finished, but seemed completely unfazed by the glare he received from the red-head.

Luffy blinked. "Why is she such a bad person?"

"Just take it from me, Luffy, you do not want to get near her!" Usopp snapped, knees still shaking.

"I'm right here, morons, I can hear every word you're saying," Lea growled, looking at her book.

"A-anyways, Luffy... what are your next classes?" Usopp asked, jumping from the stage; Hiro and Luke stayed where they were, and continued joking around.

Luffy blinked. "Oh, um… Art and P.E.."

"Really?! That means we have next period together! And the next period after that!!" Usopp exclaimed smiling. "Hmmm… Well, it seems you have an interest for arts. Maybe this means we would get along quite well." Usopp smirked.

The rest of the period, Usopp told Luffy just about everything he knew about Grand Line High School. There were apparently a lot of people to avoid. There were also plenty of teachers to avoid. But Luffy really didn't care, he just listened to Usopp, grinning, especially after Usopp started telling him about his many 'adventures' in the town.

The time seemed to fly; in just about no time, the bell rang for it to be third period. Usopp lead Luffy to the classroom. It wasn't far away, just down a hall across from the auditorium.

"I forgot!! The table I sit at is full… You won't be able to sit near me in this class," Usopp sighed, sounding disappointed. Only one period with him, and Usopp was already attached to the new student. IT was like they were already best of friends.

"That's okay, I can deal with that," Luffy said, grinning as they walked into the classroom. The teacher looked at the two, and blinked.

"Oh, we have a new student," she mumbled, looking back to her desk. "Take a seat, wherever you see one open." She obviously didn't really care about Luffy, but Luffy didn't notice. He just nodded as he went to a table that was in the back right corner of the room, by a window. He sat down in the chair closest to the rest of the class, and looked around; the class had a lot more people than the last one did. It didn't take long for all of the seats to be filled, except for at the table he sat at. Usopp's table was the neighbor to his, and Usopp had gotten the student sitting behind Luffy to trade seats with him. Usopp grinning at Luffy, and Luffy grinned back.

"Good to see we can still talk in this period, too," Usopp chuckled, giving Luffy a thumbs up. Luffy nodded.

"I see I no longer have a table to myself…" Luffy blinked, as he looked up to see none other than the red-headed Lea. She sat down in the seat closest to the corner, right as the bell rang. She immediately began to look out the window, completely ignoring the existence of everyone else. Luffy stared at her for a long moment, then turned to Usopp, grinning.

"So, what all do we do in this class? Is it fun?"

Usopp shook his head. "It gets pretty boring, actually, but sometimes, when people decide to start raising hell, it gets really exciting!!"

"Really? Does everyone start acting like that?"

Usopp nodded again. "Everyone except for Lea. She just ignores everyone in this class… It's kinda weird, because in all her other classes she acts like a demon, or so I've heard. She actually isn't that bad in theatre class…"

Luffy blinked. "Really?"

"Will you guys stop talking about me?!" Lea hissed, glaring at the two. Usopp twitched closer to his table, and Luffy only looked at her.

"I'm tired of people always making a big deal of how I act!" Lea turned back to the window. "I just wish you'd all leave me alone…" Usopp apparently didn't hear Lea's last words, but Luffy did. He continued to stare at her as if waiting to see if she would look at him.

"Stop looking at me, it's annoying." Lea was still looking out the window, looking as if she didn't care, but her voice said otherwise.

"Why should I? I can do whatever I want," Luffy said simply.

Lea glared out the window, not bothering to turn to Luffy. "I said to stop staring at me. I hate it when people look at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Why?"

"Would you shut up?"

"Why?"

"Leave me alone!!" Lea looked as if she were about to jump on Luffy; she was now glaring at him, and she had jumped from her seat, ready to jump over the table, when a bell rang.

"Ah, Luffy, it's time for lu-" Usopp cut off, when he saw Lea looking more pissed than he had ever seen her. "L-L-L-Luffy!! What'd you do?! Do you want to die your first day of school?!"

Luffy blinked then grinned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She'll murder you, if you keep bugging her!!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME, SHIT HEAD!!" Lea snapped. "I don't even know why I bother coming to school!" she growled, as she stomped away from the table, and out the door.

Luffy blinked then grinned at Usopp once more. "So, what were you saying?"

"It's time for lunch."

"Really?! Lunch time already?! Where's the food at?!" Luffy snapped, excited to know he would be getting food soon.

"Umm… F-follow me," Usopp chuckled, walking out of the classroom.

It didn't take long to get to the cafeteria. It was almost as if it were just around the corner, if the door to go outside was taken, instead of staying inside, and going through the halls.

"Here, I'll introduce you to some of my friends," Usopp said, as they had finally left the lunch line, and approached a table that had three people sitting at it. Usopp set his plate down beside a blonde-haired boy, and Luffy sat down beside Usopp.

"This is Sanji," he said, pointing to the blonde. "And Zoro, and Nami." Usopp pointed to the other two; an orange-haired girl, and a green-haired boy.

Zoro blinked t Luffy. "Who's he?" he asked rudely. Luffy grinned.

"I'm Luffy!! I just came to this school, today!"

"A transfer student? Where are you from?" Nami asked blinking.

"East Blue High School."

"Really? That's pretty far away…" Sanji mumbled.

Luffy nodded. "I just moved her a couple of days ago with my older brother."

"Okay… Anyways… Hey, Usopp, do you have money with you for lunch for the rest of the week?" Nami turned to Usopp, smiling innocently.

"Yeah… why?"

"Give it to me!!"

"What?! But I need that money!! And you already have lunch money!"

Nami frowned. "But I need it for spending!! Now give it to me!!"

"Why should I?!"

SMACK.

"Ow!! O-okay, just don't hit me anymore…!" Usopp sulked as he handed his money over to the girl. Luffy laughed.

"You guys are really weird!" he laughed.

Usopp stared at him. "Yeah, like you're one to be ta- WHERE'D YOUR PLATE GO?!"

Luffy blinked. "Huh?" He looked down at the table. "That was a plate? No wonder it tasted to weird." (Just a little note, they're not real plates, they're those paper plates.)

"You ate it?" Zoro asked sounding amused.

"I thought it was part of the food."

Sanji sighed. "None of the shit in this school is food," he muttered.

Luffy shrugged. "I thought it tasted good."

Sanji blinked. "How the hell can you- never mind."

Luffy grinned. "So, Usopp, do you have any more friends?"

"Of course I do!! I am a friend of everyone in this school!!"

"Not Lea." Luffy suddenly had a plate full of food in his face.

"IF I HEAR MY NAME OVER THERE ONE MORE TIME I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKIN' ARM!!" Lea snapped, from across the cafeteria.

"LEA-SWAN, DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T EVEN UTTER A WORD ABOUT YOOOU~!" Sanji called, as he was now up from his seat, practically dancing.

"STOP HITTING ON ME, DAMN IT!!"

"Lea, calm down! And also… that was my food, you know…" Lea turned to the girl sitting beside her.

"Oh, sorry Lina… I-I'll buy you lunch tomorrow to make up for it."

Karin, who was beside Lina, chuckled. "I'm sure Lina will buy her own lunch tomorrow. You wouldn't be able to afford it, anyways."

Lea almost fell over. "R-right… I'm going outside, I'll see you guys out there, once you're done."

Luffy watched Lea walk out of the cafeteria, and out a door to go outside.

"Is she always like that?" he asked, turning to everyone at his table.

Usopp nodded. "Pretty much… She doesn't talk to anyone except those three people she was sitting with, Karin, Lina and Rachel. But she's cold to even them, and no one knows why…"

"Why doesn't anyone try to find out why?" Luffy questioned.

Nami frowned. "There are a few people who have tried, but she won't even glance at them. I just think she's a stuck up brat who thinks this school isn't worth her time."

With that, everyone else had eaten their lunch, if they had it, then the decided to show Luffy around the rest of the school. It didn't take too long, mainly because Luffy was uninterested in most of the areas, so they just told him what it was, and continued on.

The bell rang, and Usopp lead Luffy back to the Art classroom. They went through the period with Luffy staring at Lea, Lea yelling, and Usopp warning Luffy to just leave her alone. The period ended with Luffy getting punched in the nose, before Lea left.

"Told you to leave her alone," Usopp muttered, helping Luffy up from the ground.

Luffy frowned; she punched harder than he figured she would. Blood was even trickling from his nose!!

"So we both have P.E. next. Come on, I'll show you to the gym," Usopp said, leaving the classroom. Luffy followed behind him.

As they had entered, Luffy immediately spotted Zoro and Sanji standing beside a smaller boy with brown hair, and big back eyes.

"Zoro, Sanji, Chopper!" Usopp called, waving to them, smiling. "Look who's in our class this period!"

Luffy waved to them with a grin on his face.

The boy, obviously chopper, blinked. "Huh? Hey Usopp, who is he?" he asked pointing to Luffy.

"Ah, that's Luffy, the new student. Luffy, this is Chopper," Usopp introduced the two to each other.

Chopper blinked at Luffy. "Did… you get hit in the face with something?"

"Yeah!" Luffy snapped, now looking mad. "That Lea girl punched me for no reason!!"

"You kept bugging her, you idiot!!" Usopp snapped.

Zoro laughed. "Already making enemies, huh, Luffy?"

"No," Luffy replied very bluntly.

Sanji sighed and shook his head. "Mistreating a beautiful woman such as Lea-san… What the hell is wrong with you, you shit head?!" Sanji snapped, looking as if he were about to kick Luffy.

"I didn't even do anything! I was trying to be nice to her, and I tell her that her art was really good and then she just punched me and left!!" Luffy whined, looking innocent, truly believing he didn't do anything to Lea.

Usopp shook his head. "You really are stupid…"

Luffy pouted. "No I'm not!"

Chopper just sighed, as he looked around to see who had all got into the classroom; everyone was there except one person, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

"So, Luffy," Usopp looked at Luffy. "You should go talk to the couch, and get a uniform."

Luffy nodded, and Usopp lead Luffy to the couch.

After setting Luffy up with the uniform to wear, class was started; they were playing dodge ball for the day. Most of the time Usopp was hiding behind Zoro, trying to avoid getting hit. At times, it even looked as if he were guarding his nose, expecting someone to be aiming for it.

P.E. seemed to fly by; before anyone knew it, they had to go get dressed, and the bell rung.

"So, Luffy, where do you live, anyways?" Usopp asked, as they walked out of the school together.

"I live just down the road from here. I can walk to and from school," Luffy answered, as they turned right at the gate.

"That close, huh? I live pretty close myself, but I have top turn up here to go home," Usopp said, pointing up at the four-way intersection. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Luffy."

Luffy nodded, grinning. "Yeah!" He waved to Usopp as he left, then Luffy continued on his way to his house; he thought of what he should tell him brother first, once he got there.

* * *

**And... CUT! Good job guys, break time till the next chapter. :D Well, that was chapter one of the newest of the horrific highschool fics!! I know, no one likes high school, but it's fun to write drama crap. :D More in next chappy, thanks for reading~ R&R pleeease~**


	2. Rainy Days Make Things Worse

**Oh lord, I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to upload chapter two!! D: I got grounded, had writers block, and wnet out of state all at once and it was so draining. _ I trully apologize, and I hope you forgive me!! And no, I'm not dead! I just sometimes take a while to write something! SOOOORRRRY!!**

**And now for the disclaimer! One Piece does not belong to me, though all OCs and the plot do. **

**Thank you for reading. =D**

* * *

It had only been two weeks since Luffy's first day. He had gotten to know all of his teachers, two who he didn't like. (Art teacher and Geometry teacher, Amy (she went by a first-name basis, not last) and Woodcock (no one knows his first name)) Yowane, the theatre teacher was his favorite teacher, though. His P.E. teacher, Dave, was pretty cool, too.

Luffy walked out of the geometry class, waving to Sanji and Nami, as he headed for second period. He grinned, glad he would be able to see Usopp again, since he hadn't seen him all weekend. It was raining all weekend long, and still today, it was even raining.

Luffy walked into the class, only to almost be run over by Karin. He blinked and looked back at her, as she turned down a hall.

"Karin, wait!" Luke ran by Luffy, followed by Hiro.

Luffy followed both of them with his eyes, as they turned the corner.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Luffy turned to see Usopp running towards him.

"Yeah but... What's going on?"

"Oh, it's just Lea. She's apparently getting into another fight with some senior."

"A senior?"

"Yeah. And he's one of those big guys, too…"

Luffy frowned. "What'd she do to make him want to fight her?"

"She insulted him, like she does everyone else," Usopp rpelied.

Luffy thought for a moment, then began walking to where he had seen the other three run off.

"Luffy?!"

"I'm going to go stop the fight."

"Are you crazy?! Well, I knew you were crazy, but… Are you crazier than I thought you were?!" Usopp snapped, following him, and grabbing Luffy's shoulder, trying to stop him. "You don't know the people at this school, like I do, Lu—"

"I don't care." Luffy glared at Usopp, who immediately cringed back. "I'm going to go help her!"

Usopp was silent, then he sighed. "fine, if you want to… Be my guess.. But I'm warning you, he's—" Usopp stopped, when he had seen Luffy had already run off. "W-wait, Luffy!!" he snapped, running around the corner.

It took Luffy a while to push through the crowd, who had made a tight circle around the scene. "Fight, fight, fight!" they chanted over and over; to Luffy, they sounded like idiots. He was near the front, when he heard Karin screaming.

"LEA, DON'T JUST SIT THERE!! SOMEONE, MAKE HIM STOP!!"

Luffy finally got through the last layer. He stepped in a small amount of blood as he stepped forward, looking down at Lea, who was sitting on the ground, her face bruised and bleeding, obvious cuts on her arms and shoulders. He looked up at the tall man that had been the one 'fighting' her; his hair was black, and his eyes seemed even blacker than his hair. He stood a good two feet taller than Luffy. He laughed, when he kicked Lea in the side, making her fall completely on the ground. Luffy clenched his fists, and glared at the man.

"Good job, Austin, you showed her!!" someone in the crowd laughed.

Karin ran over to Lea, who was sprawled on the ground. "Lea! Lea, are you okay!"

"I'm fine!" Lea hissed pushing Karin away. "Stay back," she whispered, afterwards. "I don't want him to hurt you."

Karin shook her head. "No…" she whispered back. "We need to get you home."

Luffy fumed with anger. "HE, YOU!" he snapped, through clenched teeth. Austin turned to Luffy, a grin on his face.

"What is it, kid? What do you want?" Austin flashed his little pocket knife, before dropping it in his pocket. "You got some business with me?"

"Yeah, I do!" Luffy walked up to Austin, pulled his fist back, and slammed it, hard, into Austin's stomach, then another fist into his face, possibly breaking his nose. "DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH MY FRIENDS!!" he shouted, as Austin hit the ground with a loud thud, already knocked out.

Karin stared up at Luffy, dumbfounded. "Two hits…" she whispered.

Usopp had pushed through the crowd, just in time to have seen Luffy take out the large bully. "L-Luffy.. You just…"

Luffy looked around, confused why everyone looked so surprised. He shrugged, dusted himself off, then walked over to Lea and Karin.

"Hey, Le—" A fist met Luffy's face, as he began to talk.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME YOUR FRIEND?!" she snapped. She struggled to get up. "I never said… that I would…" she choked, before she just stormed off.

Karin quickly got up. "Lea, wait, come back here! I SAID COME BACK HERE, DAMNIT!" she snapped. She huffed, when she saw that yelling was useless. She turned to Luffy. "I'm sorry, Luffy..."

Luffy, rubbing his face, gave a small shrug. "Don't worry about it," he muttered. "But why'd she have to hit me in the face?"

"She's just like that," Karin sighed.

"L-Luffy, quickly, get to class, before someone finds out you were in a fight! You'll get in a lot of tro—" Usopp was cut off but stomping.

"Monkey. D. Luffy!!" Yowane was already on her way to the crowd, which was starting to disperse, quickly. About three other teachers followed behind her. "I expected better of you!!" she snapped.

"Y-Yowane?" Luffy looked over at his Theatre teacher.

"Not even at the end of your second week here, and you're already causing trouble! I am disappointed in you, Luffy!!" Yowane snapped.

"But that ol' fart was—"

"I don't care!! You're not supposed to fight on school grounds!!"

"Y-Yowane, please, just listen to Lu—"

Karin but in, "I'm sorry, ou two, but Luffy… You're going to have to be suspended.

Luffy blinked. "Suspended?"

Karin sighed. "But, Yowane."

"No Buts." Yowane shook her head. "Luffy, let's get to the office… Then later, we'll deal with him." She gave a small glance to Austin, then took Luffy by the arm, and began leading him to the office.

----Later That Day----

Karin sat beside Rachel, poking at her food.

Lina sighed. "I guess Lea went home early…"

"Of course she did! Would you still be here if you got beat up that bad?!" Rachel snapped.

"She probably didn't go home, actually... You know how her family it." Lina looked at Karin. "I guess you're bored, huh?"

"It's not that…" Karin muttered, still poking at the food. She looked over at the table where Luffy and his friends would sit; they had already left the table, mainly because Luffy wasn't there to stuff his face. "Luffy… He stood up for Lea."

Lina blinked. "Your point? So what, he's a nice kid, apparently. If he's going to be like that, he'll never last!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Rachel muttered. "I heard the kid took down Austin in only two hits."

"He did." Karin put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Two hits and Austin was KO'd. Luffy's pretty strong, to come from where he did… It's amazing…"

Lina sighed. "Well, I'm going outside."

Rachel blinked. "Karin, if you're not gonna eat your food, I'm taking it."

"Go ahead. I'm skipping third and fourth, today. I'm going to go see if I can find Lea."

Lina waved, as she stood up. "Have fun with that.

----

Luffy frowned, staring at the TV that was against the wall opposite of him. He sat on the couch, looking somewhat impatient.

"Luffy, how long are you going to be like that?" Ace asked, from the kitchen.

"I'm mad."

"I figured as much." Ace chuckled. "Why'd you come home early?"

"they suspended me."

"Susp—FOR WHAT?! You're already causing trouble?!" There was a crash, as a plate was dropped to the floor.

"I only got suspended, because I tried to help out a friend." Luffy growled. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"… What did you do to help your friend?! And what friend?!"

"Oh, I just beat up some jerk that was beating her up. And Lea."

"… Isn't Lea the girl you said punched you I nthe face on the first day of school."

"Yep."

Ace was silent, but then he sighed. He made his way out of the kitchen, to the couch. "When did you suddenly become her friend, then?" he asked, sitting down beside his brother.

"We've been friends. That's why I helped her!"

Ace blinked. "Well, if you say so." He laughed a bit. "You're weird, at times."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"… I'm hungry."

Ace sighed. "Okay, let's go out, somewhere. I don't feel like cooking."

Luffy grinned. "Okay, let's go!!"

Luffy ran to his room, to get ready to go out.

Ace stood up, and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, where did I put that umbrella?" he muttered, looking out the window. "Stupid rain needs to hurry up and go away…"

It was a little while before the brothers were out of the house. They were both under the large umbrella, on their way to town, when they heard someone yelling.

"LET ME IN, DAMN IT!!!" was heard, followed by something hitting a door. "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME IN?!"

Luffy blinked. "That voice…" he muttered, hurrying ahead, leaving Ace behind.

"Oi, Luffy! Where are you going?" Ace followed after his little brother.

Luffy made a corner, and saw a driveway leading to a small house; a red-headed girl stood there, with only one shoe on her left foot.

"WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU?! Damn bastards, need to learn to get a—" she stopped, midsentence, when she had turned and saw Luffy.

"Lea?"

Lea was hesitant to speak. "What… are you doing here?"

"I was going to go get something to eat, but then I heard you yelling."

"Luffy, who's she?" Ace finally caught up, and looked curiously at the young girl.

Lea sighed. "Damn, just what I need, to run into you at a time like this."

Luffy smiled a little. "Ace, this is Lea, my friend from school!"

"Oh, so she's Lea."

"WHOEVER SAID I WAS YOUR FRIEND, DAMNIT?!"

Ace chuckled. "You're missing a shoe, you know."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, shirtless bastard," she growled stomping over to her shoe. As she picked it up, she examined that damage that had been done to the door. "I hope it costs them more than they can afford!" She slipped her shoe on over her wet sock.

"So, Lea," Luffy said, walking over to her. "what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside your house?"

It was almost as if a vein popped out of her forehead. "Hell no."

Luffy blinked, suddenly confused. "Why not?"

"I'd rather not."

Ace sighed. "Come on, Luffy, maybe you should just leave her alone. She'll kick your ass if you keep bothering her."

"I doubt it," Luffy laughed.

"You wanna say that again, dork?"

"You're more of a dork than me."

Lea was silent for a moment, then she punched Luffy in the face. She began to walk away. "Damn boy. You're so annoying…"

"Ow!" Luffy snapped, rubbing his face. "What the hell was that for?!" He turned to grab Lea's shoulder. "You wanna fight?!"

"Maybe I do!" Lea snapped, turning to Luffy.

"Cut it out, you two!" Ace snapped, taking them both by the forehead and pushing them back. "Luffy we should get going."

Luffy frowned. "Okay," he muttered. Ace began to walk away, under his umbrella. Luffy glanced at Lea, who stared back, then he hurried to follow his brother.

* * *

**Sorry for ending way out there, but I couldn't find out any other method of ending it, and it was becoming too long for my likings in the contents of being fan fiction. D: But here it is, the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed. =D R&R is apprecieted~**


End file.
